1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alerting apparatus and method for the same, and in particular to an alerting apparatus for fan failure and method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern people use fans very often, for example, for ventilating, or cooling for computers or instruments. Our living and the technology developments are quite inconvenient without fans.
Currently the ordinary method for detecting fan failure is mainly to detect the rotating speed of the fan. When the rotating speed of the fan is in the range of the predetermining rotating speed, the fan is judged as normal. When the rotating speed of the fan is less than the predetermining rotating speed, the fan is judged as abnormal.
However, the disadvantage of the method mentioned above is that the fan failure cannot be predicted. When the rotating speed of the fan is less than the predetermining rotating speed then alarms, computers or instruments often get damaged due to the raise of the temperature.